fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Zodiac Pretty Cure!
Zodiac Pretty Cure! (ゾディアックプリキュア! Zodiakku Purikyua!) is starmix03's 2nd fanseries. The motif of this series is Kung Fu, Chinese Elements, and The 12 Chinese Zodiacs. This series is preceded by Sugar Rush Pretty Cure! and later suceeded by Crystal Mirror Pretty Cure Plot There is a mysterious secret world around Beijing, China. It is called Shēngxiào (Chinese for Zodiac). In Shēngxiào, it's the home of the 12 Chinese Zodiacs. But one day, The Zodiarks came to invade Shēngxiào. The Queen of Shēngxiào told the 12 Chinese Zodiacs to go to a town and quickly find the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure. Characters Pretty Cures Daichi Hanabira/Cure Dragon/Cure Snake/Cure Tiger '(花弁 大地/キュアドラゴン/キュアスネーク/キュアタイがー ''Hanabira Daichi/Kyua Doragon/Kyua Suneku/Kyua Taiga) Daichi is the smart girl in class. She is bilingual, so she can speak Chinese and Japanese. She is loved by everyone in Hanasaku Chinatown. She usually hangs out with Mizu on weekends. She can transform into 3 Cure Modes, Cure Dragon, Cure Snake, and Cure Tiger. But her main Cure Mode is Cure Dragon. 'Mizu Aokawa/Cure Rabbit/Cure Sheep/Cure Dog '(青川 水/キュアウサギ/キュアシープ/キュア犬 Aokawa Mizu/Kyua Usagi/Kyua Shipu/Kyua Inu) Mizu is an animal lover, and she keeps 5 dogs, 4 cats, and 2 rabbits. She is best friends with Daichi, and she is also bilingual. Her mother is a chef in a Chinese Restaurant, called 'The 12 Zodiacs'. Mizu herself also excels at cooking, and she also wants to be a chef. She can also transform into 3 Cure Modes, Cure Rabbit, Cure Sheep, and Cure Dog. But her main Cure Mode is Cure Rabbit. 'Taiyou Hikari/Cure Horse/Cure Ox/Cure Pig '(光 太陽/キュア馬/キュア雄牛/キュア豚 Hikari Taiyou/Kyua Uma/Kyua Ushi/Kyua Buta) Taiyou is newly transferred and she came from a farm in Tokyo. She is also a fan of Kung Fu and the Kung Fu star, Jackie Chan. Her grandpa, who is a farmer, moved his job to Hanasaku Chinatown because there are lots of space to plant, crop, and harvest. She wants to be a farmer like her grandpa, and she works hard. Taiyou is a tomboy and she is athletic. She can transform into 3 modes, Cure Horse, Cure Ox, and Cure Pig. But her main Cure Mode is Cure Horse. A side note is that all the animals that she represent are farm animals, which refers to Taiyou's grandpa and herself. '''Kaze Midorihara/Cure Rooster/Cure Monkey/Cure Rat (緑原 風/キュア雄鳥/キュア猿/キュア鼠 Midorihara Kaze/Kyua Ondori/Kyua Saru/Kyua Nezumi Kaze is one of Daichi's classmates. She is very quiet and she doesn't talk often. Her father is a primatologist and he goes back to his house late. Kaze rarely sees him since he goes to work early in the morning. Kaze also keeps pet roosters and rats, and she is not scared of bugs and animals. Daichi really adores her and calls her "Sempai" almost everyday. She has 3 Cure Modes, Cure Rooster, Cure Monkey, and Cure Rat. But her main Cure Form is Cure Rooster. Kiniro Senshi/Cure Imperial (金色 戦士/キュアインペリアル Kiniro Senshi/Kyua Inperiaru) Cure Imperial is the legendary warrior of Shēngxiaó. She escaped Shēngxiaó and moved to Earth because there is war there. Her mission is to find some teammates. In the finale, it is revealed that she is the princess of Shēngxiaó. She has only 1 Cure Mode, Cure Imperial. But she can transform into all animals in the Chinese Horoscope. Shēngxiaó Shēngxiaó Queen The Queen of the entire Shēngxiào world. She rules Shēngxiào Yin and Yang Yin and Yang are the creators of the Cure Zodiac Beads. They are the gods of Shēngxiào. Every year, when it's their birthday, the citizens of Shēngxiào goes to the Shēngxiào Temple with bringing their Cure Zodiac Beads. Those 2 Gods are now around 10.000.000.000 years old. The Yin and Yang Legend is still famous around Shēngxiào. Their history is one of Shēngxiào's greatest heritage. Mascots (Zodiacs) Drago ' Drago is Daichi's first partner. He lives with Daichi along with Tiggy and Slither. Drago loves adventure and he likes to pull tricks on Daichi and his friends. '''Slither ' Daichi's 2nd partner. She is a snake and she often fight with Drago. Slither is very girly, but sometimes she may be pretty rough. 'Tiggy ' Daichi's 3rd partner. He is a tiger and he is very calm. He rarely gets mad and he is the youngest. He hates to see Drago and Slither fight. '''Hoppy Mizu's 1st partner. She is a cute little rabbit. She is the youngest Zodiac of all fairies. She is a little spoilt and she loves to cuddle with Mizu. Sheepy Mizu's 2nd partner. He is a sheep that loves to study. He is the most responsible Zodiac among all. Doggy Mizu's 3rd partner. She loves to eat sweets and she loves fashion. Gallop Taiyou's 1st partner. Gallop is very active and he loves to run around and escape Taiyou's house and Hanasaku Chinatown. Oxy Taiyou's 2nd partner. He is the fattest Zodiac among all. Oxy eats everything including unedible things such as paper. He once ate Taiyou's homework by accident and her teacher got mad at her. Piggy Taiyou's 3rd partner. Piggy doesn't eat much as Oxy. She loves the color pink and she also loves the great outdoors. Cocky Kaze's 1st partner. Cocky acts very mature and like Sheepy, Cocky has an interest in nonfiction books. Banana Kaze's 2nd partner. Banana is a monkey and he is very playful. Ratty Kaze's 3rd partner. Ratty is a big fan of cheese. Transformation Phrase Precure Zodiac Change! Items 'Zodiac Cell' The Zodiac Cell is the Zodiac Pretty Cures transformation item that shaped like a cell phone. It's shape is like a Lovely Commune from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. There is a small roulette on the top of the Cell, and if the Cures spin the roulette (Which has pictures of the 12 Chinese Zodiacs), they will transform. But before that, they have to insert their Cure Zodiac Beads and shout out their transformation phrase. Cure Zodiac Beads The Cure Zodiac Beads are magical Cure Lovies-like items that are inserted on top of the Cell and in the center of the small roulette. The Cure Zodiac Beads are created by The Legendary Lords, Yin and Yang Trivia *Instead of living in a Modern Japanese Town, The Pretty Cures live in Chinatown called Hanasaku Chinatown to fit their motif which is a Chinese motif. *Most of Kaze and Taiyou's Cure names aren't using English, they used Real Japanese animal names. Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Zodiac Pretty Cure! Category:Kung Fu Theme Series Category:Chinese Mythology Themed Series Category:Astrological Signs Themed Series